


Got It Bad, Got It Bad, Got It Bad

by nikomiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikomiel/pseuds/nikomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natsu and Noya dork out over each other in a Fine Arts class.<br/>not sure why, don't question it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got It Bad, Got It Bad, Got It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i just think that noya would get crazy nervous if he met the right girl.  
> natsu is also one of my favourite characters even though she has appeared approximately twice  
> so why the hell not, let's go

Natsu was having the time of her life. Here she was, beginning her first semester of a three-year Fine Arts degree, and she’d already found her perfect guy.

Well. If he were a foot taller, he’d be perfect.

Then again, after being constantly surrounded by tall people in her volleyball and football teams of high school, she was sick of being towered over. The only thing remotely tall about this guy was his hair, which appeared to defy both gravity and hair-gel. It had a shock of blonde at the front, which was definitely dyed, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t dated that kind before. Her last boyfriend’s hair was _blue._

The guy in question was not technically a _guy_ as far as he was her tutor, who was currently stammering his way through their first tutorial and desperately trying not to look at her.  
Natsu, with her curly golden hair and wide brown eyes, was not most people’s definition of classically beautiful. She did, however, know for a fact that she was cute. Cute was underrated, as her dorky brother’s dorky boyfriend was always saying.  
Apparently this guy felt the same, because every time she made eye contact with him he would completely lose the train of his sentence and have to start all over again. She was just starting to feel bad about it when the bell rang and he jumped nervously, scattering papers in a five-foot radius all around his desk.

  
A few people laughed, and a girl at the front piped up, “Can I help you with that, sir?”  
He coughed, going a little red. “Uh, you don’t have to call me _sir_. Just my name is fine.”  
The girl paused. “But you haven’t given it to us.”  
His face was definitely red now, and it contrasted nicely with the blonde at the front of his hair. He looked a little bit like the rhubarb and custard sweets that Shouyou liked so much.  
“Shi- uh, I mean, oops. It’s, um…” for a terrifying second, Natsu thought he had managed to actually forget his own name, and she was just feeling the ache of second-hand embarrassment when he managed a pained grin. “Nishinoya Yuu. But Noya is fine.”

She choked on her own saliva.

_Oh, crap._

¬¬¬

  
Noya was not cut out to be an art teacher. That much was clear on the first day, in which he managed to mis-spell ‘drawing’ three different times and drop half his paperwork on the floor at the end of the lesson. To be fair, his version of teaching would be at a primary school full of annoying brats, and not of adorable sunshine-haired girls who made him forget his sentences. Every time he was getting close to saying something inspiring and artsy, he would see the light catch in her curls and think about how amazing it would be to paint her, and then it all went to hell. He smacked himself in the head, thinking it over, and was about to call Asahi when Sunshine-head herself knocked on the door of his office.

  
“Umm… sir?”  
He managed a sort of grimace. “Noya.”  
“Noya…senpai.” Something about the way she said _senpai_ made his stomach twist into a billion knots. Yet there was also something familiar about it, too. Just like there was something familiar about the colour of her hair, and her catlike grin…

  
He frowned, thinking it over, and tuned back in as he realised she was saying something.  
“…so I couldn’t really leave without saying hi, because Shou would kill me if I didn’t introduce myself on the first day-“  
He cut in, mind blanking. “Shou?”  
She blinked. “Oh, sorry. My brother, Shouyou.”  
Almost dropping his paperwork again, he fumbled with his bag, eyes wide with surprise. “Holy _shit_. You’re Hinata’s brother?”  
“Sister,” she corrected, and he felt like an idiot.

  
“Sister! Right, yeah, that’s what I meant to say, because you’re obviously a girl-“ she was looking a little quizzical now and he backtracked furiously “- not OBVIOUSLY, I wasn’t looking at your boobs or anything”- _oh my god STOP TALKING STOP TALKING STOP STOP STOP_ \- “I just meant, cause your hair and eyes and, um…”

Hinata’s sister had gone past quizzical and into full-blown confusion.

He sighed.

  
“I’m really sorry, I’m not usually nervous. I’ve just never been good with girls.”  
“Couldn’t tell,” she deadpanned, and stuck out her hand. “Hinata Natsu. Just think of me as the prettier, taller, less annoying version of Shouyou.”  
“I’d rather not think of you in relation to your brother,” he blurted, and she looked confused for the second time in minutes.  
”Why?”  
“Because I was kind of wanting to ask you out.”


End file.
